No Longer A Dream
by MsRween4
Summary: AH.BellaXEdward.Bella is forced 2 choose between love and her ambition.Edward was forced 2 marry Tanya.When Bella went missing,Edward went to find her and got into an accident.Jacob try to steal Bella to make his brother,Edward,angry.Read to find out more


**A/N: Alright, let me be clear on a few things. Firstly, Jacob will NOT be with Bella and Edward will appear after a few chapter, so don't go and ask me where's Edward (btw, i'm on team Edward). For all Jacob-haters (no offence for Jacob-lovers), bear with this chapter as I need this chapter for everything else to work out. Lastly, review, people. I will only post the next chapter when you guys review. Mwahaha. **

**Disclaimer: The usual thing. **

**Chapter 1**

Bella was so into her books that she didn't notice there's someone's watching over her for the past hour right from the moment she stepped into the library. She was studying for her final exam tomorrow and she prefer to study alone, rather than studying in a study group. Not far from where Bella was sitting, there was a group of teenagers studying. Not that they were REALLY studying, if you know what I'm saying. From her place, she could hear loud voices and laughter from the group. She tried to ignore them at first but when the noises started to get louder and louder, she could barely hold her temper. She was about to throw her books toward the group when suddenly her visions blackened. She could felt a pair of hands closing her eyes. She was about to scream when she heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who?" the voice asked

"Jacob?" Bella sighed in relief.

The voice laughed, "You guess right. Hey, you're shaking. Did I scare you?" Bella watched as Jacob's expression changed from something excited to worry.

"I'm not shaking! What makes you think I'm shaking?"

Jacob tightened his grip on Bella's shoulder. His eyes look straight into Bella's. "Your shoulders are shaking, Bella. Man, I shouldn't scare you like that. I'm so, so sorry. I was jus..."

"It's okay, Jacob. It's not your fault. You were just trying to be childish. As usual." Bella smiled at Jacob. Jacob smiled back at her in return.

"So why did you were shaking so hard? Are you sick or something?" And once again, Bella saw that worried look appeared on Jacob's face as he put his hand on Bella's forehead.

Bella pushed his hand away and she thought she saw a weird look crossed on his face. _Nah, probably it's the lighting. _She blinked and looks at Jacob's face again and that weird look was gone. _Or maybe I studied too hard till my brain can't take it anymore and then I started to hallucinate. _

"No, I'm not sick. Thanks for your concern, anyway. I was just so mad at that group..." pointed to the noisy group "...for making such loud noises. I can't even focus to my studies anymore."

Jacob looked at the direction that Bella pointed out. "Wow, they must make a hell of a noise to make you lose focus like this."

Bella narrowed her eyes to Jacob and crossed her hands across her chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jacob turned his eyes back on Bella and smile. "You know what I mean, Bells. I mean, you worked really hard. Sometimes too hard. Just give yourself a rest. At least gives your brain a rest. "

Bella scoffed, "Well, Jacob, THAT is WHY I got better grades than you. It's because you gave yourself or your brain, in that matter, too much rest."

Jacob faked a hurt look, "Are you insulting me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Jacob."

"Hey, that's my word! You can't say things that I've said to you before. It's not fair." Jacob pouted.

Bella have to laugh at his childish behaviour. _God, is he 3 years old? He's so childish._ Jacob laugh too, obviously pleased that he could cheer up Bella's mood.

After a while, their laughter stopped. Bella looked at Jacob and smile. "Thanks Jacob. I really needed that." She put her hand on Jacob's. Jacob looks at her hand, then forced his eyes to her face.

"It's okay. You'll just have to buy me a drink afterwards." Jacob winks at Bella.

"Then, maybe we coul..."Jacob's voice was drowned by the loud laughter coming from the group of students.

"What?"

"I said..." and there's the noise again. Jacob picked a book in front of Bella and throws it to the group. A loud 'ouch' could be heard. Bella looked at Jacob, disbelieved at what he just did and partially admired him for having the courage to do something that she has to think twice before doing it. Jacob looks at Bella, trying to look oblivious to what had happened. Bella thought he's not doing it too well because it is so obvious he couldn't hide his glee after what he did.

"What the...who the hell throw this??"scream one of the guys in the group while rubbing his head.

"Serves him right," murmured Jacob slowly to Bella.

"He deserved it for interrupting our conversation..." Bella must have a bizarre look on her face because Jacob quickly continue, "and your studies."

"It was really nice that you 'do it for me' but the thing is...I kinda need that book back for my report." Bella stared at the student who was screaming his head off (literally) about who threw the book on his head.

Jacob looks at Bella in disbelieve. "Are you serious?? I mean, just LOOK at that guy's size!"

Bella crooked a smile at Jacob's expression. "Well, you could go there, apologise and take that book back for me. And maybe while you're at it, ask him to slow down the noises a bit,"

Jacob stared at Bella. "For the second time, ARE you serious?? I can't just go there and say 'Hey buddy, can I have my book back? You know, the book that I threw at you just now for interrupting me while I'm asking a girl that I like for a dat..... erm, what I mean was...erm..." Jacob looks at Bella to see whether she notices his slip and by her stoned-look, he guesses she did notice. He sighed, "Fine, I'll go get it." He hopes she misheard him or maybe forgets about it as he went to retrieve her book back. He knew the possibilities are small but still...

Bella watched Jacob's retreating back as he went to get her book back. She was going to tell him that she didn't really need the book at all and that she was just joking when he...when it happened. _He was gonna ask me to go out for a date? With him? Is he serious? _Bella stared at her books. It couldn't be happening. She like Jacob but only as her brother and her friend. Jacob is the best friend one can get and she known him since they were babies. He's caring and nice. They are best friends. Nothing more than that. Besides, it is well known that Jacob is a playboy. Maybe he's just playing, joking with me. _Or maybe he's serious._ Bella rub her head slowly. _What am I going to do?_ Bella sit still when an idea struck her. _I'll just have to pretend that I didn't hear him...or maybe, misheard him or something. Yes...that could work. _She dragged her eyes to watch Jacob. It seems that he's talking with that guy. Then, the guy smiled at him and handed Jacob her book. Bella was impressed. _Good. Then I wouldn't have to feel guilty that he got punch in the face by that guy. _Jacob turned and walked toward Bella's table. _Okay, here goes nothing. _

He gulped but managed a smile, "Here's your book, Bells" He tried to avoid Bella's eyes.

"Well, I have t..."

Bella interrupted, "Wait, I didn't finished yet"

Jacob looks confused, "Finished what?"

Bella smile, "So where do you want me to buy you a drink?"

"What?" Now he's really confused.

"I owe you one, remember?"

"What..." _Wait, didn't she heard him just now? Or maybe she didn't..._Jacob smiled. "No. You owe me more than that."

"Huh?" when Jacob smiled, she thought her plan worked but now she's confused than ever.

"Remember I have to take that book from that scary guy just now? I was lucky to escape from him without any injuries. So, you owe me another drink."

"Oh, right." _What a relief!_

"Hey Jacob, thanks for the watch." The guy said, pointing to his watch on his wrist. Then, he winked to Bella.

Bella looked at the guy as he walked away. "Hey, wasn't that the guy that you hit his head with the book? Why does he have your watch? I thought you loved that watch." Bella turned to Jacob who suddenly interested with his shoes.

"Jacob? Why di..." Suddenly, realisation hit her.

"Oh Jacob. Why did you give that watch to the guy?" _Feeling guiltier than ever. Maybe it was better if Jacob got punched in the face. _

Jacob gave a half-hearted smile to Bella. "You said you need the book for your report. He didn't want to give it at first. Then he saw my watch and the rest is history,"

Bella sighed. _Oh boy. Should have told him in the first place. Now everything's messed up. Way to go, Bella. How on Earth am I going to tell him that was a joke? _"I think I'll have to buy you another drink,"

"For what? Really, Bells. It's okay. Besides, I know you. Your report is important for you,"

_Guilty. Guilty. Argh, the guilt is killing me already. _"Listen Jacob." Bella leans toward Jacob. "There is no report. I was just kidding wit..."

"Excuse me? I thought I heard you wrongly," 

Bella smiled slyly at Jacob. "Let's talk about it over a latte, alright? It's gonna be a really long explanation." _And a hard one too. Sigh. But Jacob will forgive me. He always does. That's what best friends do. Forgiving each other. _

**A/N: How was it? Let me know. **

**Kisses,**

**Rween.**


End file.
